pokeparkwondersbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Poképark: Wonders Beyond Wiki
Welcome to the PokéPark: Wonders Beyond Wiki The latest Pokemon games and reviews, as well as vintage Game Boy info. This is the top website for Pokemon fans and aficionados. News on PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, which inspired this website to be created. Trading Cards 18/03/2012 I was just flipping through the Japanese Pokemon website when I found something that looked like a black rayquaza. I don't know if it is shiny or if it is a special type of rayquaza.I have uploaded a picture of it here. Latest Games 17/03/2012 As you all know, PokéPark 2 is coming out on 23rd March. So unfair! Japan got it first! It's rumoured that the Japanese version has many bugs that have been fixed in our version. The cheapest PokéPark 2 for pre-order is at 'www.simplygames.com'. In addition to this, if you pre-order at the price of £29.85 and the price goes down, you'll get offered the lowest price possible! If you get given the game, but don't want it, contact me! I would really like a copy! If you are intrested, Japan has a game for the ds called 'Pokéburu treudi!' strangely translating to 'Pokémon Ranse'. Check it out on 'www.pokemon.co.jp'. To me, it looks like a futuristic improved version of Pokémon Ranger:Shadows of Almia, although you play with superhero pokemon trainers in capes and cloaks! Each character's clothes match the colour of the charcter's main starter pokemon. If you have any ideas about it, contact me, I say again! 18/03/2012 I just discovered that 'Ranse' is a region! I will upload further images and details about Pokémon Ranse. 4/06/2012 I'm sorry I haven't written in for such a long time! I have found out loads of things! Pokémon Ranse is actually due to arrive as Pokémon Conquest! But This is the best game in the universe! Pokémon Black and White were a great double game pack with 3D buildings and graphics, new added features such as Pokemon Musical, Underground Trains, a whole new variety of Pokémon, new characters, rivals, champions. After we all finished the game we wanted more... 2 years later on a Japanese Pokémon channel Pokémon Smash a new game demo is presented. They have the only beta version of Pokémon Black and White Version's 2! And guess what!!! We were all expecting a new 3ds Pokémon game as the next Pokémon RPG; luckily it's compatible with ds, ds lite, dsi and 3ds.They are currently set for a June 23, 2012 Japanese release. Plot (Including Japanese names) The games take place two years after the events of Pokémon Black and White. In this time, the Unova region appears to have changed greatly. The northeast and a small area of the far west are covered with ice on the map, and it is not yet confirmed if the ice is simply covering changes that will be revealed later or if it is actually present in the region. New locations will be accessible in the southwest of the region, one of them being Aspertia City, the new player's hometown. New Gyms and Gym Leaders will also be introduced, and the Unova Pokédex will be expanded to include Pokémon foreign to the region, much like in Pokémon Platinum. The player will be able to choose to play as the boy, Black2, or the girl, White2, as they travel across the region against their rival, Hihihiroshi Features Pokémon World Championship A new facility featured in Black 2 and White 2 is the Pokémon World Championship, where the player will be able to battle every Gym Leader and Champion from previous generations in various types of battles. Pokéwood Pokéwood is a new feature in the main series games, replacing Pokémon Musicals, and it allows the player to take part in making films involving Pokémon. The player will choose from various scenarios and act them out. Sprite animations Just like in Pokémon Black and White, the Pokémon sprites are fully animated and move throughout battles. However, unlike Black and White, every trainer in the game has battle animations, as well as more frames which allows smoother animations. Gyms Within the two years separating Black 2 and White 2 from their predecessors, some of the past gym leaders have passed on their positions to others. So far, only five gym leaders have been confirmed: Cheren (Normal), Homika (Poison), Shizui (Water), Elesa (Electric), and Skyla (Flying). Returning Pokémon While Black and White Versions exclusively had Unova Pokémon for the majority of the game, Black 2 and White 2 bring back a handful of Pokémon from other generations. Did you see it! Remeber Cheren! From Black and White! Yes he has a fancy new outfit with a tie and suit and now he is the normal type gym leader! All the trainers have different outfits, each one has their own animation in battle even comanding the pokemon! You can explore new places never accessible before including frozen cities. Why? You wanna know! In this version of Unova there are two legendary pokemon as well as an ultimate boss. The ultimate boss is Kyurem although can you guess what are the two other bosses? (Drumroll) Introducing White Kyurem and Black Kyurem. Yeah well I don't know how but I think a certain someone happened to overpower and eventually control both Reshiram and Zekrom. Who do you think that evil someone might be, Mr. Kyurem? Yes Kyurem has somehow gotten into a terrible rage and overpowered zekrom and Reshiram, merging them into a mix of Kyurem and Zekrom and Reshiram and Kyurem. Here are some pictures of the new pokémon. You will eventually battle these Pocket Monsters. Oh by the way, here are the release dates for the rest of the world. Japan: June 23, 2012 North America: Autumn 2012 Australia: Spring 2013 Europe: Autumn 2012 South Korea: N/A Oh remeber the Shadow Triad! The loyal servants of Ghetsis, the mysterious ninja trio. At the end of the game when they rescue Ghetsis, he leaves the Triad and tells them to give your character three orbs. Adamant, lustrous and of course, Griseous. They feature a far grander role in the new game try and guess what it is you will see in the promotional short made for the game. Just click on the Link ((( http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lwhnt4ytE3k#! ))) There are some really cool pictures on google so just get google up and search away. I can recommend some sites that provide furthur information: www.pokemon.co.jp www.bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net www.serebii.net By the way did you see the video? There is also another video I found whilst browsing. Here watch it! ((( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJlA3hbi0JU ))) For those who don't understand the forms/fusions of kyurem, watch this video explaining it. ((( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk3m5VwQXWQ ))) 10/05/2013 Almost a year has passed by since I have written again. I hope all of you have picked up either Black 2 or White 2. So many new features have been revealed, so I'll go through them now. The game takes place two years after the events of Pokemon B+W. Three new gym leaders have been introduced and their is also a new champion... wait for it... it's Iris! '''Remember in the anime, when Iris said it was a suprise, what she wanted to do? Anyway! There is also another region-area like in Platinum, which will have a section with info later. And guess what, Bianca is Proffesor Juniper's assistant, and your rival is a boy called Hugh, intent on recovering a stolen Pokemon from Team Plasma, who were thought to be split-up 2 years ago. You will meet many times with your rival, sometimes controlling him. There will be a further update soon, explaining about the goods and bads of the Seven Sages. Towns and Cities New places such as Aspertia City, Virbank City, Floccesy Town, Lentimas Town and Humilau City have been released into your DS. More importantly than anything, two new awesome games have been released... and this time in an all new 3D adventure theme, instead of the 2D/3D above view. Step into the shoes of a to-be Pokemon Master, with this brilliant addition to the pokemon game series, Pokemon X and Y. This game features a whopping, new, generation six! The new legendary pokemon are Xerneas ( a kind of stag) and Yveltal ( a dragon like creature). These are epic enough, but there are still more! The starter Pokemon have also changed, every one of them looks cool. The first, Froakie, is a water-type frog pokemon. He's so cute! The second is Fennekin, the fire-type pokemon, who looks much like a fox. Finally the third, and last pokemon on our starter list, is the awesome grass-type, Chespin. I love these starters, because they all look so cute! There is a picture included as well. Also there has been a new eeveeloution (eevee evolution) released, called Sylveon. She looks like she is the biggest of the group of eeveeloutions, with beautiful ribbons floating about her. The real mystery though, is her type... So far, Nintendo and Gamefreak have classified it as ???-type. There will soon be a further update on the matter. Gameplay This pokemon game does not have any use for sprites, as everything and everyone is a 3D thing. You will have a completely new experience, now complete with rollerskating, not just bikes! When you encounter wild pokemon, you will actually see a 3D pokemon hop out of the grass, ready to compete. Once in the battle, the interface is set on total 360 degree 3D, with the camera spinning and panning around as one realistic pokemon hits another, which actually recieves shock, and takes damage and a knock to the ground, unlike older games. Forest pokemon.png Paris Pokemon.png Also Mewtwo is making an appearance in a cool, new form, as pictured on the left. It will be called its awakened form. The mewtwo will also feature in the new film, ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo awakens. If you want to find out more about the new film, visit the "films" page in the wiki. Also, upcoming to the wiki, the "Gameboy" section. Thanks! See ya! 11/05/2013 Another day now, and there is a little bit more things I forgot to mention yesterday. There is also some news, and we have released a new page about all the different pokemon links which I use, and find very interesting. I will only include the top links, and the best ones. My favourite highlight of the week, was the new Mystery Dungeon game, Gates to Infinity. Sadly, It is a "3DS only" game, but it looks totally awesome. The characters are 3D, and the Unova pokemon will be making a starring appearance, with a short trailer released onto youtube. If you want to check it out, click the following link (((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbmOH6gPxWU))). Anyway, If you hadn't already heard, the Japanese love their pokemon arcade systems, but not every budding pokemon fan can get to a pokarcade (as I will now call it) system. So guess what, THE DS PRINTS MONEY!!! No not really! Instead Pokemon have made a new program/game for the 3ds and 3ds xl only, allowing you to play at home, and collecting virtual, and real tokens (from the pokarcade lobby). This new add-on will come with a stylized case to suit all its purposes. I have posted a picture here of the new system, which will plug into youir 3DS. It's not yet to come out in Europe or North America (aaaawwwww) for a long time, but will come out August 10th in Japan. Its official Japanese name is Pokémon Tretta Lab. You basically collect little tokens, and slot them into the holder, and a 3D pokemon appears on screen, ready to fight. The graphics look astoundingly good, and the features are well-made as well. Pokemon tokens in this game are called Tretta's, and you can analyze them with lazer, from the case, or the 3DS camera. You can share Tretta's with friends, and the game comes with Eevee, Mewtwo and Lucario. Also, some other nice news, well, older news... If you or someone you know is bad at typing, and is a big pokemon fan, try and buy this game. Learn with Pokemon: Typing Adventure, is now out! It is basically a game where pokemon are hopping along, and to capture them, you have to type their name as quickly as possible. How??? The game comes with the first ever, all DS compatible, bluetooth keyboard which makes everything a lot more fun. Anyway, try googling it, and have a look at the trailer and stuff. Another thing that I have never really commented on was the anime. The pokémon anime is one of the best things about the franchise, with Ash and his friends travelling around the globe, having adventures, and most importantly, having fun! You may have heard that a new series, Pokémon: Adventures in Unova, has just been released, and the first episode is even on YouTube, so that everyone in the world can watch it, in stunning 720p resolution. This is a rare occasion, and I want to thank and credit the youtube user, King Michael for uploading this. Everyone! Check this out! (((http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=Yiew3JCsU5A&NR=1))) Oh, I forgot to tell you! It's not just Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Sylveon, Xerneas and Yveltal that are released, there are a few others! Here they are! Fletchling --- A very cute, strong bird Pokémon! Gogoat --- A robust, sweet goat Pokémon. . Pancham --- A very cool panda champion, who's focused on winning. Helioptile --- Helioptile is a cute, small lizard like Pokémon, packed with power. So now for the types! Fletchling is a cute and strong Normal - Flying type Pokémon, whilst Gogoat is a sweet-hearted Grass type. Pancham is the punching panda Fighting type Pokémon, and Helioptile is a Normal - Electric type lizard Pokémon. 05/06/2013 Hello again! It's nearly one month since I last posted info on upcoming Pokémon news. Some good news, I'm hoping to start posting some new YouTube Pokémon Black 2 Walkthroughs on my channel. I will put a full library, and information on a page on this Wiki, just in case you need some help defeating someone, or where to catch a certain Pokémon. Remember to look out for this picture of Ash and his Pikachu on his head. Well that's all for my YouTube channel! Just one more thing about YouTube, I am very happy that someone has finally released another episode of Pokémon: Adventures in Unova. If anyone wants a few ideas on who N is, you should definitely watch this video. It shows N's first appearance in the Pokémon Anime. I hope this helps! (((http://youtu.be/h63k9PE4hcU))) All credit goes to the YouTube user, Steven Troya . Very important reminder!!! A Pokémon remider for all you fans out there. I am warning you that the following link, brings you to a full Pokémon movie in HD, which all rights go to the official Pokémon Co. Hope you enjoy this! (((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cr4Lorki1w))) 16/06/2013 Some of the biggest ever news in Pokémon has been revealed in the past few days or so... A new type has been confirmed, now 19 Pokémon from the new region have been released. There is a new Wireless, Infra Red and Wi-Fi section, called the PPS, and so much more! I will start off with the new type, that I know all of you want to hear about. Revealing... The Fairy Type! This mystical type of Pokémon is extremely strong against Dragon-type Pokémon, making this even better. Sylveon, the 8th Eeveelution, has been confirmed as a fairy type, and a great addition to the Pokédex. There are also some new Pokémon that have been revealed, one being a pure Fairy Type, like Sylveon, introducing Flabébé. Also there are some of the Older Generation Pokémon that are changing to Fairy Type! Jigglypuff --- Jigglypuff will be changing to a Normal - Fairy type Pokémon. Gardevoir --- Gardevoir is now a Psychic - Fairy type Pokémon. Marill --- Marill will be changing to a Water - Fairy type Pokémon. New Fairy Pokémon from Gen VI Sylveon --- Sylveon is a pure fairy type eeveelution (eevee evolution). Flabébé --- Flabébé is one of the new Pokémon released about 2 days ago. It is extremely tiny, looking smaller than even a Joltik! Here is a picture below. By the way, the flower is not part of its body, but it appears in battle, hopping around with it. Anyway, many may think that this would be a Grass - Fairy type combination, but it is not true. Flabébé is a pure Fairy type Pokémon, not sharing a lead in the Grass type group. Even though it looks smaller than the Bug - Electric type, Joltik, the Pokédex shows the same size for them. It also shares the role, with Gastly and Haunter, of the lightest Pokémon around. Here is the Pokédex entry... "Flabébé lives on a flower, that it will care for its entire life." One of the fun things about Flabébé, is that different Flabébé, carry different colour flowers! The one shown in the picture to the left is only one of the standard colours revealed. There isn't any more info on flower colours, but some think that it could change stats depending on which flower. Who knows! New Pokémon There are lots of new Pokémon, other than Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Sylveon, Pancham, Helioptile, Gogoat, Fletchling, Xerneas and Yveltal. One of them is the latest fairy type Pokémon, Flabébé. Anyway, let's get started with the list! Litleo is known as the Young Lion Pokémon. It is quick to start off battles, and has a burning battling spirit, just waiting to be released in-game. They live in packs with their families, but when they get strong enough, they leave home to go on adventures, and have Pokémon battles. Its signature move has only just been released, War Cry, and is a very strong move that it can learn by levelling up. In my opinion, this sounds like an ideal Pokémon for a team, and cute as well! It is a warm-blooded Pokémon that loves to eat berries, battle and enjoy a fun time out at the Pokémon Amusement Park. I love this Pokémon because it is a key to winning against the Elite Four, with its tough power and good defense. It is so far, un-confirmed if this Pokémon has any evolutions, or if it does, what they are. Noivern is the latest Dragon Pokémon, which will entice fans to catch it once X and Y come out. It is an amazing Pokémon which is a Flying - Dragon type Pokémon. I know that if they hold a future Live or Wifi tournament with these games, the winner will have a Noivern somewhere in his team! It has an sleek smooth body, and wings that can speed it well over the speed of sound, a bit like Garchomp. It's the first dual type Pokémon with Flying as its primary type, and Dragon as its secondary. Noivern is extremely combative towards anything that wonders to close to it. Ouch! This bat like Pokémon flies through the darkest nights using ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears. Apparently, Noivern loves fruit, and feeding it fruit will keep it calm. Noivern looks like a great Flying - Dragon type, and a great addition to the Pokédex. Well done Game Freak! This Pokémon here, is Scatterbug. Scatterbug is so cute! It is also packed with power and will be able to learn some great moves, such as Silver Wind, Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, Rage Powder and Leech Life. This Pokémon is quite small, possibly the same size as Caterpie, Weedle etc. Pokémon resides in forests and wild plains, and is a very good tree climber. But Pokémon Trainers will have to cope with its fast speed and amazing attack stats if they plan to capture this. Overall, this is a brilliant edition to a team, with an amazing set of evolutions. When X and Y come out, this Pokémon will be hiding in massive treetrunk hollows and are likely to approach you in the style of a hoarde battle. This Pokémon, following the evolutionary chain of the previous games, will evolve into a cocoon-like Pokémon, then emerge as a final-evolution butterfly. More Pokémon will be confirmed in the future, but for now, these are they only stars of our upcoming games, X and Y. 17/02/2014 A new year and a new start for many, with many new exciting releases, such as the Nintendo 2DS, the Pokémon Game Show and even the prestigious worldwide release of X and Y! I haven't managed to get my hands on one of these games yet (being more of a DS gamer), but there have been a small, but worthy amount of new Pokémon released. If you wan't to see the new list of Pokémon, click here , where our good pals at Serebii have compiled a list for us. Also, a new section open for Q and A's and a weekly podcast about mysterious Pokémon stuff, bootlegged games and unreleased concept Pokémon will be starting up in a few weeks time. You'll be able to find our stuff on the website, under the page name: ''The Mystery Trainer...!''' Please check out our page for a trailer and release date! Thanks! 'Screenshots: ''' Homika's Gym Homika is one of the gym leaders new to the Unova region. She specialises in poison-type Pokémon. She makes a major appearance in the anime as the last gym leader replacing Drayden/Iris. Her debut is in BW083. Castelia City Central Plaza Castelia City's Central Plaza hasn't changed much! Beach Town Gym This is supposedly the location of Shizui's gym. There's not much more to say. Category:Browse Category:Trading Cards Category:Darkrai Fan Club Category:Cool gifs Category:Characterpedia Category:Cheeky Chatot Category:Password Category:Films Category:Links Category:??? Category:The Poképark Club Category:The Mysterious Trainer - Podcast